Betrayal, Spies, and Lipstick
by Book maniac13
Summary: What will happen when Gallagheer Academy visits Blackthorne? Cammie's mission is to learn what secret these Blackthorne boys are hiding, and it's not that they haven't kissed a girl! Will Cammie learn things about Zac she doesn't want to know? R


Chapter One

Cammie's POV~

My name is Cameron Morgan. Otherwise know as "The Chameleon" they say I'm a real pavement artist. Not that I'm bragging...

I go to the Gallagher Academy. School for exceptional young women. There's one thing you probably don't know about us though. It's a school for spies. Yes that's right. We all know fourteen different languages, and could probably kill a grown man with a toothpick. But other then that I'm just like you... sorta.

No one knows that Gallagher Academy is a school for spies and we like to keep it that way. Everyone thinks that it's just a boarding school for rich snobs. Some of us may be rich but we're pretty much mini geniuses. Not snobs. I have three of my best friends going to school with me here:

Elizabeth Sutton, the smart one with a plan. Macey Mchenry, she looks like a model and is an expert on boys! Rebecca Baxter, the tough one who is kinda scary in P.E. And me.

"Cammie! Did you hear!" Liz squeaked in delight. "What?" I said. It might have been she aced another test. I sighed. You could never tell with Liz.

" We're visiting Blackthore for two weeks!" she screamed. That could mean only one thing. Zach. I knew this boy Zach once upon a time. I mean... they came to our school and all. And well... before he left, he had kissed me... May I say amazing? I've only kissed one other guy in my life, so I don't know anything about the "good kisser" thing but... Wow. I swear sparks flew.

"Do you think Zach is there?" she said cautiously. "Why would I care if he's there?" I answered scoffing. I always thought I would get over Josh but I can't seem to. Zach is nice and we may have had some good times but I wasn't ready to start a relationship with anyone. Especially a spy.

Us girls sat packing. Macey was trying to fit her whole wardrobe into a small black suitcase. Let me tell you. Her wardrobe was big enough to have filled Texas. Liz was reading a book. Sigh. She probably already packed before the rest of us even knew. That sounds like Liz. Bex was packing while gossiping to Macey, that looked fine. Until she started swearing in Japanese, because she couldn't find her favorite shirt.

I still wasn't sure what to do with the whole Zach situation. I'd ask the girls for advice later.

**The operatives are on a mission at Blackthorne. The mission is to find out what these boys are hiding, and to learn more about the subject (Zach) Until mission is accomplished, the operatives must be on their guard. Day is Tuesday, 17:30 (5:30)**

As we finished packing we decided to have a quick meeting and write out a plan (Liz's idea) As you can see we did. I know these boys are hiding something. And it's not that they've never kissed a girl. I plan to find out. Yawn. In the morning.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence. In the halls all the girls were freaking out! I think Anna Fetterman fainted! Most of these girls have never talked to a boy, and maybe not even seen one up close. I'm so happy I have Macey, because that was me a month ago!

We ate the best breakfast ever! Belgium Waffles, crisp hash browns, and eggs. The chef makes the best food. I wonder what the food at Blackthorne tastes like...

"Cammie? Cam-mie? It's time to go!" I heard Bex say. "Sorry," I mumbled.

The flight to Blackthorne was very long. I could already tell it was very far away. The question was: Where? I would find out when we got there. I sat by Macey and Tina. Tina is always talking, and gossiping. So for quite a while I thought my ears were going to pop off! I switched seats and sat down in a row that was empty.

"Ow! Get off!" I yelled. One of the girls had just sat on me!

"I"m so sorry! I didn't see you!" she said. They don't call me Chameleon for nothing.

When the plane landed, we had to load into cars. Just like half an hour of driving now. I thought about Zach and what had happened when he had left. I was nervous to see him. Talk about awkward! I need Macey right now!


End file.
